The present invention relates to a method of producing a relatively long laminated plate by use of numerous relatively short plate elements.
A method of producing laminated plates is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 51-104006. In accordance with the disclosed method, a number of relatively short plate elements are arranged and bonded one after another in a sequentially overlapping configuration and each with an inclination which is calibrated to counteract external forces. Then, opposite end portions of each plate element which appear on both major surfaces of the laminate are cut off so as to finish the major surfaces flat.
The prior art method as stated above successfully produces an elongate laminated plate using relatively short plate elements. However, the yield attainable with such a scheme is limited because the opposite end portions of the plate elements have to be cut away by time-consuming operation. In addition, the mechanical strength of the laminated plate produced by the above procedure is rather poor.